Valediction
by Fhal
Summary: Happy endings. They can exist. One-shot. Ike x Marth. Bittersweet.


Valediction.

----

"Hey, Ike."

Ike looked up from his spot, face shadowed by the man who stood above him. He had been seated at the Eldin Bridge all day, not realizing time had passed at all with the never changing sunset in the background.

"...Prince Marth."

"You're missing lunch! How are you supposed to fight with not a thing to fill your stomach?" Marth smiled gently, despite his words being meant for scolding. Ike looked forward once more, staring at the village huts and forested land the bridge overlooked.

"There will be fights. But none today." A slight smirk crossed his features; barely visible from Marth's angle.

"You're not going to eat?" Marth took a sidestep and took the seat next to Ike, letting his legs hang on the sides of the bridge.

"No appetite."

"...It's a meat fest in there though! I thought you'd enjoy it for sure-"

_Growwlll._

The prince looked at his friend. The mercenary brought his knees to his face to hide his embarrassment.

"...I didn't have breakfast either," a muffled voice disclaimed. The prince laughed, first silently, then uncontrollably.

"Ike! Just eat if you're that hungry! Ha ha!"

"No."

"...Meat fest."

_Growwlll._

Before the prince could laugh again, Ike hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Rubbing his sore spot (the soldier had the _nerve_ to hit him with those metallic studs on his glove), Marth frowned at Ike, clearly portraying his displeasure towards the act.

"Wouldn't want to get wrinkles from that expression, Marth."

"I'm not older than you by _that_ much."

"Keep that up and you'll look twice my age."

Marth opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it and turned to the sunset. Ike said no more. In this artificial world, they gazed at what could have been a screen, a "hologram" as Fox had taught them, or perhaps a manipulation of their mind to let them see this dusk setting.

But soon, after the day comes to an end, these false realms would be a part of their past.

"What are you going to do when you get home?" Ike launched the question. He never meant to ask, but he preferred some form of conversation on this memorable day.

"Back to my position as King of Altea." Marth smiled when Ike's eyes grew a size.

"...You're a king!? I thought you were a prince!"

"I was only crowned not long before I found myself here, I'm still accustomed to people calling 'prince'." Ike stood up, brushed the dust off of himself, and kneeled before Marth. "Wh-what are you doing, Ike?"

"Forgive me for messing up your title," With Marth seated on the edge of the bridge, their eyes met at the same level, a grin making its way onto Ike's face. "_King_ Marth of Altea. It _does_ have a nice ring to it."

"Just call me by 'prince' like you always have; I'm used to it!" Looking away from Ike, Marth gazed at the sunset once more. "Rather, I'd much prefer the title of 'prince'. The responsibilities of a king..." He closed his hand into a tight fist, shoulders tensing at his own thoughts. "The role of a king... is an important one indeed. I just hope I can live up to my people's expectations."

"You'll be fine, Prince Marth." A gloved hand slipped its way onto Marth's cheek, caressing it gently to help discard the princeling's worries. "With such a caring ruler, I'd be tempted to join you in Altea myself."

Another look of sadness was portrayed on Marth's face, this one more genuine than the last. "You're a true friend, Ike. I'm honestly going to miss you."

"Me too." Rising to his full height once more, he twirled Ragnell and landed the flat part onto his shoulder, gesturing for Marth to get up too. "How about it, Marth? One last spar?"

"Ike, you can't be serious. Without food in your system, you're not going to be much of a fight." Despite his words though, Marth stood up, unsheathing Falchion as he stepped away from the soldier.

"Try me."

"...I shall."

They pulled their swords forward, tapping blades with each other as a greeting and stood back for their match to start. Like most of their battles, Marth was the one to take the initiative. A full circle slash, it was meant to be, but Ike easily stopped it at half with his golden sword. The rebound usually hurt Marth, but the way Ike pushed him off today was sluggish compared to their other matches.

"You're so slow that my armoured knights can land a hit on you, Ike! Let food be your priority next time!" He leaped forward once more, easily closing the gap Ike had created previously.

"Not right now... You're my only priority, _Marth_."

_Clatter._

The gold blade fell to the ground as its user fell forward.

"Ike!" With open arms, the monarch let his friend fall straight into him, barely supporting the both of them as he dropped to his knees, protecting Ike's head by cushioning it with his thighs.

_Growwllllll._

"....Ugh."

"I kept telling you to eat."

"...Meh."

"Ike, do you want to head back? I'm sure there's still food left on the table-"

Ike stared. Marth stared back. In the prince's lap, it was the most natural thing in the world for him right now to look directly at Marth, who had to face downwards to talk. The mercenary took in the prince's features: soft pale skin, long lashes, ocean blue eyes, and... kissable lips.

"...Ike?"

"May I?" Confusion washed over Marth, not knowing what the lad was asking for. When a thumb brushed his lower lip, the picture became much clearer.

"_May I?_"

The prince took the mercenary's palm by his hands, bringing it to his cheek once more to feel the warmth it possessed. He leaned into it, clutching tightly and not wanting to let go. He mouthed his answer slowly, making sure the other man would see his response.

'_ Y E S. '_

The corners of Ike's mouth pulled upwards, leaning his head forward as his eyes closed. Marth couldn't let himself do the same, not wanting Ike to disappear from his sight. He bent down more, letting Ike pull him gently to let their lips kiss. Only when the contact was secured and proven to be real did the Altean shut his eyes, enjoying the moment and wishing it could last an eternity.

Sadly, all things come to an end, and when the contact broke, Ike found his own cheeks wet from tears.

The monach's tears.

"...You're a cruel man, Ike." There were no sobs nor hiccups; just a silent reminiscing of what once was; what could have been.

"I prefer happy endings, but this is the best I can do." Ike let his hand be soaked as Marth's grip tightened around his hand. He watched quietly as the beautiful prince let his tears flow; his hair the only thing to shield his sorrow.

When the prince quieted down, sniffling only when he needed to, Ike turned around, pulling his hand away to hug the shaking body closely.

"I can promise you, Ike." The royal patted Ike's back, soothing it with soft strokes. "I will have a happy ending. And I wish that you will too."

"That's all I ask." The loving smiles exchanged had sealed the deal, followed by a soft growl of the stomach.

"....So. Food?"

"Please."

Heading for the entrance, the prince felt a soft tug at his mantle.

"Hm?"

A hug.

A kiss.

"Just in case you forget."

----

End.


End file.
